After Events
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: After the very first movie. I was so dissapointed in the new one...


After Events

Sally Hardesty looked back on the destruction that the Sawyer's left behind. Bubba 'Leatherface' Sawyer was manically swinging his blood strained chainsaw around, in frustration and anger. This is what you would call a tantrum in his families mind; he is just having your normal tantrum.

"You're a silly little bastard" his older brother Drayton Sawyer looked down on his younger brother Nubbins Sawyer with devastation, something he cannot remember ever feeling before.

"Look at what you done!" Drayton ran towards Bubba, pushing him to the side with all his might. Grabbing the chainsaw furiously of him. Bubba looked confused and hurt.

Down the road, Sally was still looking down the road. The person who picked her up was on their way to the police station. His name was George Wilson and he was not expecting this when he set out this morning. He stopped the car, getting out seeing how Sally is.

"Hello, what is your name?" George asked, as he placed his hand on her bruised and bloody shoulder. Sally said nothing, just cried through ear-piercing laughter.

"Come with me" George put his hand on hers. Though she brushed it of, as she went back. Terrified of a gentle touch, as she moved backwards.

"Alright" George signed, as he went back in his car. Driving quicker, Sally still in the back.

As she went up more, she passed out then and there from the pain. As her body hit the side of the car. Her eyes use to dance now they just stand, the time he got to the police station. Sally has been passed out throughout most of the journey.

The Sherriff of Texas was told immediately about what has happened. He was honesty shocked to who was responsible. He never would have guessed. Sherriff Harrison went to the car where he saw Sally.

"She passed out" George told him.

"Poor kid" Harrison replied, as he looked down upon her body.

He lifted her from the car and carried her into the police station. Where many shocked faces were, as they seen the blood strained young woman. Harrison sat down, looking across. Still holding her in his arms like she was his only daughter.

"We will get the bastards who ever done this" Harrison breathed, he looked so angry and generally upset by all this. Also the fact he knows he will have to tell their parents. Those poor parents of those kids.

Sally was the only one to of survived.

"I will go in person" Harrison spoke after a few moments. As he could not bring himself to write a letter.

Jerry, Franklin, Kirk and Pam's parents have to be told. Franklin and Sally were going to be the hardest since they lost one son and may have lost their daughter too since he doesn't think Sally can ever be the girl she once was.

Firstly, it was Jerry's parents. As he knocked on their home, he heard footsteps. They expected it to be Jerry so were a bit shocked to find the Sherriff.

"What has Jerry done now?" his father asked him.

"I'm very sorry, but we found your son's body; he was bashed on the head several times; were very sorry" Harrison breathed. The mother bursted out in tears.

The father looked shocked as he put his arms around his wife, who was sobbing her heart out. The father then started crying with her when he realized he will never see him again. Their only son is dead.

"I'm sorry" Harrison spoke gently.

"I will tell you more soon, I got to tell the other parents; look after your wife" Harrison added before setting of down the road.

Leaving the grieving parents alone, he got in his car and drove of. He had to tell Kirk's parents next.

He knocked, the door opened.

"Alright sheriff? What can I do for you?" Kirk's father asked, he was in the middle of fixing his car as oil was on his hands.

"Is your wife in?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, Hermione! Sherriff!" the father called. His wife rushing over as she seen him.

"Aye, what is it?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm very sorry… We found your son's body; he was caught in a struggle; his head has been based several times and he has also been chain sawed several times" Harrison sounded so sorry once again.

"No, you're lying; please tell me your lying" Hermione begged, as tears filled up her eyes.

"I'm not mam, I'm very sorry" Harrison breathed. This was one of the hardest things he had to, job wise.

"No! No!" the father shouted, as he just wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife.

"I don't believe this, I don't want to believe this" Hermione sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go and inform the other parents" Harrison replied, as he left them alone too.

Getting into his car and driving of. Next it was Pam's parents. Harrison getting out of his car and knocking on the door.

The mother answered, she has been baking.

"Oh, I thought you were Pam; what is it?" the mother asked.

"Is your husband here?" Harrison asked.

"What has he done?" the mother asked.

"Nothing" Harrison replied.

"Alright, Frank! Frank!" mother shouted, Frank walking down.

"Sherriff" mother told him.

"What can I do for you?" Frank asked.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, we found your daughter's body; she has marks on her back from being hung and has been frozen in the freezer" Harrison stopped. The mother has just been sick.

"No, no, no" Frank whimpered, as he hugged his wife.

Again, Harrison left them and got in his car. As he looked to the Franklin's house. Walking down the pavement and knocking.

Both their mother and father answered, as they looked at him.

"I'm very sorry; we found your son's body, he has been chain sawed several times but your daughter is alive and not well" Harrison told them.

"Sally, I want to see Sally" the mother cried.

"Alright, come with me and I take you to her; she is in hospital" Harrison told them.

_**Fin**_


End file.
